living one day at a time
by Twins of Power
Summary: After the battle on Brigthmoon, She-ra is caught by a spell that leads her into the future. Após a batalha em Brigthmoon, She-ra é pega por um feitiço que a leva ao futuro.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

Ok, this is my first fanfic, comments and tips on this are welcome ... Well, I'm still learning to speak English, so I needed to use google translator, so if something does not work to understand you, you already know what happened. now without delay, the story.

* * *

After another beautiful and quiet day in the kingdom of Brightmoon, the great rebellion was enjoying the quiet afternoon without attacks, which was rare to have an afternoon like this, but who else was enjoying it was its leader Adora, who was beginning to feel the pressure to be leader and She-ra. Having entered into struggle daily, she was deeply grateful for this little rest.

But of course, it would not last long.

The castle alarms sounded, alerting them to the attack. The rebels soon took action, following the orders of the leaders and following the standard procedure for attacks of this size. As the rebels spread and began the battle, Hordak watched them calmly in one of their transports. Shadow Weaver has a new spell to use, a spell that could take She-ra to another place. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the point of view, neither Hordak nor Shadow Weaver knew exactly where the spell led, but none of them cared. what mattered was that the Princess of Power would disappear.

-"Shadow Weaver!" - Hordak called.

-"Yes, mighty." -The Horde witch replied.

-"Is everything ready to cast the spell?"

-''Yes.''

-"Then put it into practice."

Meanwhile on the battlefield, She-ra finished caring for a fleet of robots only to find herself battling with Catra and Scorpia who knew of the spell and were trying to distract the Princess while Shadow Weaver appeared behind her, her hands shining as she began to play the spell.

-"Winds and thunders-" -The magic words were spoken, and the witch's hands began to glow.

-"Shadow Weaver!" -She-ra said in surprise, after the Horde warriors withdrew their attacks on the Princess of Power after hearing the spell.

-"Take my enemy away!" - With the spell completed, the glow left Shadow Waever's hands and encircled She-ra, who for a moment felt dizzy and bent down, closing her eyes to try to re-orient herself, but when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in Brightmoon in the midst of an attack, but behind trees that surrounded a peaceful kingdom she had never seen before. Even without knowing which kingdom she was, she was sure that she was still in Etheria. And that was already a relief, seeing she did not leave the planet.

::: What happened, and where am I? ::: It was his first thoughts as he got up looking around, then fixed his eyes on the kingdom just after the trees ::: Maybe I get some answers there, but something tells me which is better to change to Adora first ::: Soon after she returns to Adora, the princess entered the city.

Meanwhile inside one of the meeting rooms inside the palace, another princess was restless, having inherited the powers of her mother and grandmother as defenders of the universe she had had visions in her dreams showing a battle in the past at the time of the rebellion involving her grandmother the Queen Adora, or rather She-ra being wrapped in a spell and brought to her time. The princess looked at her watch and with each passing minute she was more worried, because she knew that Adora had arrived today in her time and it was crucial that one help the other. She looked at her watch again and sighed: "this meeting never ends!" Thought. Then there was an interval to which the princess apologized got up and ran towards the city, but before going, she put on a hooded cloak to hide her identity and then headed towards the market.

When Adora entered the city she saw several tents with people selling the most varied things from clothes to jewels at the moment without knowing if there was someone of the horde by the city the princess bought a hooded hood to hide its identity and entered still more in the city. As she walked he was more impressed with what he saw, the beauty of the architecture was hard to miss and that part of the market was less busy because it was closer to the palace. While she was distracted, Adora and the other hooded princess eventually crashed and both fell on the ground, in that their hoods fell from their heads showing who they were.

After getting up and apologizing to each other, they looked at each other and the girl asked:

-''Adora?''

The princess of Eternia looked at her in puzzlement, she had never seen this girl before, so how did she know her name? But before Adora could ask how the girl knew her, the girl took her by the arm and pulled her into the palace.

When they got inside, the girl pushed her into an empty room, closed the door, and turned to Adora, who immediately said,

-"Can you tell me what just happened?"

"It's a long story, and I thought I'd better tell it in a more private place than in a market." The girl smiled. "By the way, I'd better introduce myself, my name is Marlena Cristine from Jarold's house, I'm the Princess of Etheria. Now before you ask, you're in the future and ... I ... well, I'm your granddaughter. ''


	2. Capítulo 2 surprises

CHAPTER 2

-"I ... well, I'm your granddaughter."

Adora had to admit that she hoped for everything, anything but that. Marlena's words caught her off guard, but now looking at the girl the two had a certain resemblance, the girl was also blonde, but a blonde lighter than Adora, her eyes were not blue, but brown, the The girl was thin but well built, showing that she struggled or trained frequently and also seemed to be in her mid-teens, being at the age of 16, which surprised Adora because this girl had a way of knowing how to lead.

-"My granddaughter? " -Adora laughed. -"Then tell me an adventure that happened in the rebellion. If you are really my granddaughter you will probably know of some history.''

Marlena looked thoughtful for a moment as she picked out a story that Adora would have experienced, but there were so many! Then after a while she replied:

-"One day soon after a village was saved there was a quake, then a dragon appeared and you were going to call for help from She-ra to try to get him away when Bow held his hand in an attempt to be a hero and took her to a house where he considered safe, but soon after you entered this house, the tail of the dragon struck her and she flew away ... " -Marlena tried to hold the laughter in that part, but failed. -" When she fell, you met a pot in the head, and ... the ... Bow in a pink dress." -Marlena could not help but laugh.

Now yes the girl managed to leave Adora speechless, she had only told about the incident to her brother and her parents, now she was convinced about the girl, but the thought was still scary. As she recalled her parents, she immediately knew where her future granddaughter's name was. Soon after the onslaught of laughter, Adora asked.

-"Marlena? Wait, this is my mother's name.''

\- "Yes, for Eternia I would be the second Marlena, but here in Etheria it's just Marlena. But for all of us do not confuse me with the first Marlena every time we meet, everyone either calls me Marly or my middle name, Cristine.''

-"And where am I?"

"You this time or you in front of me now?" Marlena asked amused.

-Both.

Marlena gave a small laugh this time. –''You from this time on the planet Lynis from the galaxy next, helping them along with their brother Adam ...''

-''How can I be helping? You are my granddaughter, and I thought I would not be able to help everyone forever, especially at my age this time." -Adora interrupted her.

-''You and your brother have eternal life together with your spouses, parents and children.''

::: More surprises? ::: Adora thought, then sighed to calm down. -"And I'm in front of you, I mean, I know I'm in Etheria, but I do not know where!"

-''You are in a kingdom called Etheris, the main kingdom of Etheria. Now, I think there are enough questions, no one should know much about the future itself, and I've said too much.''

Then just after these words were spoken the doors of the room were opened and a blond woman with a single red mecha in the direction of the ear on her right side and deep green eyes entered. Adora stared at her and realized that her eyes had a tone that Adora knew well because it was the same tone as her fiancé, Sea Hawk. The woman had a crown on her head indicating she was a queen.

-"Marena, frankly, I and your father know how much you do not like these meetings, but they are necessary'' - Marena gave Adora a disgruntled smile as her mother continued to give him the drill. -"Hi Mom, and another little girl ..." -The Queen of Etheria stopped and looked at Adora and said in surprise. –''Mother? W-What are you doing here? As? Were not you in Lynis?" -She was going to continue when Marlena interrupted her.

-''Mother calm, this is Adora, but not the Adora of our time, our Adora is still in Lynis with Adam. This came from the time of the rebellion, she was caught by a spell and brought here. And believe me, today I did not attend the meeting because I had to find her.'' -Marlena looked at Adora who was watching the conversation in silence.

-"Adora, this is Erica, Queen of Etheria, and your future daughter.''

Adora raised her eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3 into eternia

CHAPTER 3

Adora was once again surprised, she already knew, considering that her granddaughter called Erica as her mother, but hearing it was completely different, after they met, Adora explained how she came to her time and asked if there was a way to return to her own time in the past, gaining a thoughtful look from Erica.

"I think we'd better see the Sorceress of Grayskull. She could open a portal much more easily than we did. " -Erica stood up and smiled and spoke. -"Do not worry, Mother, we'll send her into the past again." -The Queen turned to Marlena and apologized for the scolding, receiving a hug from the girl soon after.

Adora smiled at both of them and Erica turned her attention to her. "Marlena is going to show you to her room." She released her daughter, kissed his cheek, and left the room, heading for the communications room.

-"My room? " -Adora asked amusedly.

-"Yes, your room or did you think that you would never return to Etheria after defeating Hordak and the Horde?" -Marlena replied smiling. Unwillingly, Marlena answers Adora's next question, so the Horde is no longer in Etheria. Adora just wanted to know when this had happened, wanting to start her life with her family and introduce herself as a true princess to the kingdom.

* * *

Adora and Marlena went out the door and went to Adora's room (the one of the future), and when they arrived Adora was surprised with the room, he was huge! It had the part of the living room separated, then a border wall with an arc-shaped door, and beyond that door was a large wall where the large beige bed that was in front above it, a portrait of a good part of the warriors of the rebellion, at the sides of the bed, were two heads slightly higher than the height of the bed. On one side was a smaller portrait, and on the other there was a book. At the foot of the bed, there was a small sofa with a table and a jug with a flower on top. On the next wall at a good distance from the bed was a fireplace with a large rug in the front, accompanied by a larger sofa and several armchairs around it. On the same wall, there was a window-door that led directly to a balcony, you could see the beautiful view from the room because all the windows were open. The walls were as white as snow, while the wall where the bed lay was red. The decor was simple yet elegant.

Marlena laughed at Adora's expression and immediately turned her eyes to her future granddaughter.

-''You must be kidding! This is my room?''

Marlena nodded.

-"An exact copy of your room there from the royal castle of Eternia."

Adora was speechless again, her room at the time was her parents and brother who decorated it as they thought her taste was, although not exactly to the liking of Adora, was close, and Adora changed what she did not like , and only after that was completely to your liking.

Marlena laughed again, apologized, and withdrew, wanting to explain to her father and siblings why she did not show up at the end of the meeting. Leaving Adora alone in her bedroom.

Remembering that there was a smaller portrait next to her bed, the princess went directly to him, picking him up to see him better, when he took the picture she almost let him fall from shock, in this picture there was a photo, and in this photo was Adora (a few years older than the moment), Sea Hawk and three children with them, a redheaded girl with a blond mecha in the same place as Erica's wick, who seemed to be the eldest, and twins, a boy and a girl, both blond and all wearing crowns under their heads. After a moment Adora wanted to get pinched, this girl was Erica! Only when she was a child! Behind them was the royal castle of Eternia, which Adora remembered that the kings of the planet have to take this picture with their children several times during their growth phase. Seeing that she saw more than she should have, Adora put the painting back in place, went to the porch and leaned over the railing.

Adora did not know exactly how long she had been there, but she only shifted her attention from the landscape when she heard a voice behind her reflecting her own thoughts.

-"A lot has changed, has not it?''

The princess turned a little frightened to the place where the voice came from.

Erica gave a small smile and approached Adora. –''Sorry scares you, mother, I just talked to the Sorceress about a way to send her back to her time, and luckily my sister was in Grayskull, and wants us to go to the castle of Eternia to wait for the Sorceress do the spell.''

-"No problem, I really want to meet her, but ... what's her name?"

-''Alexandra. And I believe you've seen the picture on the head of the bed?''

-''Yes.''

-"Then you'd better know at least my twin brother's name. Edward.''

-"And speaking of him, where is he?"

-"Let's just say that just like me, he fell in love, got married, and moved into the world of his mate, but the only difference between us was that I had to take over Etheria and he did not have to take over the planet.'' -Erica said as she leaned over the railing.

Adora was going to ask, but she thought it best to be quiet, for it was something for her to figure out on her own as time passed.

-"We've always been united and still are, but ... we do not see each other as much as we would like, with him there and I here ..." -Erica laughed. -"I believe you know what that is, do not you?"

-"Yes ..." -Adora sighs. -"Me and Adam have years to reward, but every time we see each other it's because Hordak causes something here or Skeletor causes something there ... and so it goes.''

They look at the horizon, now the night has fallen and dinner time has come. Erica looked at Adora.

-It's time for dinner, we'd better go. And you can take something of yourself to sleep today.

-Oh really?

"Seriously, after all you are yourself, only younger and knowing you do not call. And tomorrow, we're going to Eternia.

Adora smiles.

* * *

The next day...

Adora, Erica and Marlena emerged from a portal directly into Grayskull Castle where the Sorceress was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Eternia your highness." She greeted with a smile. Adora stared at her for a moment, seeing that this was not the Sorceress of her time. This one was a bit taller, and instead of having a hat with an eagle on his head, that one had an owl in place.

After seeing Adora's expression, the Sorceress answered some of the questions in her head.

-"No, I'm not Teelana, nor Teela. My name is Camille." -On Adora's raised eyebrow, she continued. -"You'll understand, do not worry. But now we have something else in mind ... to take you home, for as Marlena said, you've seen more than you should.''

-"That will be a problem when I get back, is not it?" -Adora asked.

-"If you keep the memories yes, but I'll start working on a potion to make you forget what you saw here ..."

-"Wait, you mean I'll forget I was here?" And what am I going to tell the rebels?

"No, you will not forget that you were here, but only what you saw that was not to be seen or known before the time ..." The last part she spoke looking at Erica and Marlena, who gave a dull smile . "Leave it to me, I believe you have to go to the palace, there's a certain queen waiting."

Now it was Adora's turn to smile, the idea finally dropped that she would see her firstborn.


	4. Chapter 4 secrets

CHAPTER 4

The trip to the palace has not changed since Adora visited him the previous month there in the past. And when they came to the palace that seemed a little older, but with the same greatness as Adora's time. When they landed in the hangar, what seemed to be the new Man-at-arms of the kings was waiting for them, and when they got out he bowed to them.

"Welcome your highnesses, Queen Alexandra awaits you in your office.'' -He said with a smile, then looked surprised at Adora, who was a little behind. -Qu ... Queen Adora ?! Your Highness, I thought you were on the planet Lynis! And look at you ... you look so ... " -Adora raised a funny eyebrow. -"Young" -he added gracelessly.

Adora laughed. -"Thank you, I think. Well, being young comes from the fact that I am not from this age, but from the past.''

Man-at-arms looked at Erica, who was trying to hold back the laughter. She looked at him and nodded. -"Yes, Logan, this is Adora from the past.''

-"How much of the past? "

-"From the time of the rebellion," -Marlena added. -"Which she is known as a leader and princess."

After a moment without words, Logan asked them to follow him into the Queen's office. And when they entered, the queen, who was talking to a girl a little older than Marlena with blue / violet eyes and red hair, looked at them and smiled. At that moment Logan closed the door of the office and Alexandra rose from the couch in which she was sitting and hugged Erica while the girls also hugged, for a moment Adora felt out of place, but after a few seconds that sensation ended, because Alexandra leaned in and hugged her tightly. Adora without words only returned the surprised embrace, for Alexandra was the almost identical copy of Adora except for the red hair with the only blond wick on the side of his head.

-"Mother ... I ... I know it's a lot to assimilate at the moment, but ... I'm Alexandra, also known by Alexa, her eldest daughter, and this one ..." -Alexa waved her hand to the girl who was with her.- ''is my little girl, Calyssa.''

Adora smiled.

-"And I know this is weird ..." -Alexandra continued.

-"Very strange indeed." -Adora interrupted with the amused voice and a smile, which soon became concern.

-"What is it, Mother?"

-''Oh, nothing, I'm just worried about what must be happening in my time, and if I can get back soon ...''

-"Do not worry about that, because if the Sorceress can not open a portal, we probably as Grayskull defenders and power princesses / queens will be able to open one.'' -Calyssa answered for her mother.

::: Wait, princesses and queens of power? ::: Adora thought shocked ::: Surely she is not telling me ... :::

Reading her mother's thoughts, Alexa decided to interrupt:

"Yes, we're saying that we either are or were the champions of Grayskull, and consequently, we know your biggest secret ... She-ra.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

-"We know your biggest secret ... She-ra.''

In this statement, Adora widened her eyes as Alexandra gave a sad smile and looked at Erica, who began to explain

-"Yes, we've known your secret for years, and we've even been fighting side by side.''

-"Does everyone have secret identities?" -Adora asked.

-"Almost all ... Alexandra no longer has the same secret."

-''What? Because? '' -It was the next question, now worried.

-"I was not going to be Star-ly forever anymore as you're going to remain She-ra. And probably in some time, Solaris will have to retire, which Erica is not anxious. " -Alexandra hurried to explain.

-''Let me guess, you were Star-ly and Erica is Solaris?''

-"Yes, but now I am Star-ly, for when I reached the age of being able to claim the power my mother and the Sorceress gave me the sword," -Calyssa added.

Adora was surprised because it would not only be her generation that would have power, but that of her daughters and granddaughters. Adora wondered if the family that her brother would form would also be like that, but somehow, she knew she would. Then when another thought reached her, she turned to Marlena.

-"But you, Marlena, what is the name of your alter ego?"

Marlena smiled. "Veena.

"Grayskull's queen?" Do you have the same name as the first Sorceress?

"Yes, because whether she wanted to or not she was also a guardian of the castle's secrets. But just like her, I have several powers, to which, I do not have super strength like you.

Adora thought for a moment that when she returned to the past she would have to talk to her Witch about the fate of her descendants, already beginning to worry about her safety.

"And you have someone to talk to about this?" I mean someone other than you?

-"Actually, we have a lot of people to talk to, because there was a time when some people found out, besides the six who already knew about their time.''

-''And they are?''

The four of them looked at each other half-hesitantly.

-"Well ... besides those who know of the secret of you, our spouses, our brother, his conjugal, our grandparents ..." -Alexandra began.

-"Dad, Aunt Teela, Aunt Edwina, some of the masters, the Cringer puppies ..." -Erica continued.

-"Uncle Swen and Aunt Dree-he." The younger girls finished.

Adora shook her head, wondering what could have happened to so many people knowing about her secret. But what she asked out loud was:

-"Please tell me you're kidding."

They shook their heads, no. Then a rumble was heard coming from outside the castle, and by instinct, Adora lifted the sword, followed by Calyssa who also took her, Erica and Marlena took the magical batons from the crystal castle while Alexandra raised her hands, which began to shine.

-"Ahahahahaha!" There came a perverse laugh outside. Very familiar to Adora, who expected to see Skeletor or any other villain attacking. She was very surprised when she looked out the window and found Hordak attacking with a new witch with long brown hair and purple clothes.

-"Hordak?" -Adora asked no one in particular, then turned to the others. -"What's he doing here? Did not I defeat him in Etheria?''

-"You defeated him, sent him to the prison planet and saved them all." -Marlena answered and saw that Adora was going to start talking, but Marlena interrupted her before she even started.- "Look, you'll find out in time, but for now ... Light of Hope! " -She turned the stick and he increased in size, beginning to shine. That glow enveloped Marlena, making her disappear into light, and when she reappeared in the next second, she was wearing a silver knee-length green outfit (but rather with Casta's clothing). The bracelets, necklace, and tiara were also the same as She-ra's, only in the silver tone. Marlena's hair was no longer tied, but loosely at chin height. This was one of her differences to the others, for even her hair changed in the transformation.

-''I'm Veena!''

As the transformation ended, Erica and Calyssa also became.

-"For the Crystal magic!"

Erica's transformation being similar to Marlena's, but her clothing was not green, but white with blue details and a cloak in the tone of her boots and bracelets, or white. With blond hair even longer.

-''I'm Solaris!''

-"By Grayskull magic!"

Calyssa's transformation, however, resembled that of She-ra, with several lights of power and magic surrounding her, with the clothing that resembles that of Perfume, but with the purple color on her dress and white on her trousers, with purple boots on instead of sneakers. The belt and accessories were gold.

-''I'm Star-ly!''

After seeing them turn up, Adora wasted no time and transform too.

-''For the Honor of Grayskull!''

-''I Am She-ra!''

''Wow,'" -She-ra said after the transformation was over. - '' Ok, let's face Hordak, but who is that witch with him?''

-"Her name is Carinie, a powerful sorceress like you saw, and with a great fury over our family," -Alexandra explained.

She-ra snorted. -"And which villain does not have a fury over the family?"

-"Good question," -Star-ly said, his eyes scanning the battlefield just behind the window watching the masters of the universe battle, then their eyes widened. -"I think we'd better go, Aquamarine just arrived.''

-"Aquamarine?" - She-ra asks in confusion.

-''Other villain.'' - Veena answers, then asks. –''Let's go?''

-"Let's go." -All agree, except Alexandra speaks a little before the four of them leave. -"Going ahead, I'm going to throw a force field around the castle, to stop something from being destroyed."

Then there was another crash and She-ra said jokingly. –''Well, I think it's best to rephrase that sentence, because something has been achieved.''

Alexandra could not contain herself, she laughed and said, "Or rather, that nothing else is destroyed."

Everyone laughs, then leaves the room.

Alexandra, now alone in her office begins to cast the shield, which in a matter of minutes involves the whole castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard of the castle where the battle was taking place, Hordak watched Alexandra's magic shield that was enveloping the castle. The former leader of the horde laughed and commented.

-"Alexandra, you're as foolish as Adora! Do you and your masters really think a simple force field will stop me?''

-''Hordak, you do not have to start offending anyone!'' -There came a voice that Hordak desperately wanted to get rid of. Turning slowly to the direction the voice came, he growled at the name of his greatest enemy.

-''She-ra! ''- More then came a doubt in her mind, why did she look so young? He then shook his head, why it did not matter, probably his powers returned his youthful appearance.

''Good to see you hollow head! And it's good to remember that I did not miss it!'' -She-ra smiled.

Carine also made a face of disapproval and a little despair when she saw that She-ra was not alone, but hid with a wicked smile and a teasing to Star-ly.

-"What happened, Star-ly? It was difficult to deal with us alone, did you have to bring Solaris, She-ra and Veena? " -She laughs then.

Star-ly takes a deep breath to calm down, knowing it's a provocation.

-"Actually, I think we missed you anyway!" -Veena replied with a nonchalant smile, so she and her cousin bent down to avoid Carinie's fury.

She-ra and Solaris looked at each other.

-"The villains never learn, do they?" -She-ra asks.

-'' I''s what it seems.'' - Solaris smiles, then it gets a little serious. – ''Do you take care of Hordak and I of Aquamarine?''

She-ra nodded and approached Hordak, wondering if he knew she was from the past. ::: He does not know ::: came the answer in his mind, and She-ra immediately turned his eyes to Solaris, who gave him a small smile. :::Oh really? Do you also have telepathy too?

::: Yes. ::: The answer came, causing She-ra to laugh again, so the princess focused on the battle and the villain ahead of her. Deciding to tease the former leader of the horde, she spoke shortly after Hordak's first attempt at attack:

-"You have not changed anything since the time of the rebellion, Hordak! Always attacking without worrying about the consequences!''

-"Do not remind me of that goddamn time!" -With that, he turned his arm into a cannon and fired at She-ra, who managed to deflect the beam with his sword, and set off for the real fight while Solaris stood face-to-face with Aquamarine .

-"Solaris ... how many years, and tell me, did you enjoy the quiet in your palace?" -The villain spoke up teasingly as soon as he launched a gust of water at his enemy, who almost could not escape.

-"Yeah, I enjoyed it, did what? I did not have to face idiot villains like you in years!'' -It was the replica as she set off for a more direct attack with her baton by the hand, using her powers, which had a speed included in the packet, as her father used to say when she took over the powers. She hit Aquamarine on the arm, followed by a blow to the stomach that made her double in pain, and when she bent down, Solaris used that chance to put a portable jail on her, one of the masters who stood beside her offered after seeing "Caring for the villain." After the prison was placed on the said queen of the waters, she was taken to one of the special prisons of the palace.

Veena and Star-ly were taking turns to fight with the robots and Carinie, avoiding their continuous attacks, until they went to different sides because of the fight, which did not last very long, at most 20 minutes because of the defenders of Grayskull and masters of the universe joining forces and winning the battle. After almost all the evil warriors withdrew, Hordak saw that he could use a hostage, and by chance Veena was closer to him and she was still tending to one of his last remaining warriors. After a final punch, which knocked out the man who looked more like Mantenna than a normal man, Hordak saw his chance and fired a thunderbolt at Veena, who did not see the lightning and fell, Hordak catching her before her completely falling on the ground, then he gave a perverse laugh, which caught the attention of She-ra, Solaris, Star-ly and all the masters, who rushed to try to rescue the youngest of the princesses of power, but when they Hordak disappeared with Veena in his arms, accompanied by the other villains that were not defeated by the masters or retired of the battle before the hour.

"No!" Solaris shouts.

She-ra was speechless for a minute, her future granddaughter, daughter of her future daughter was captured right in front of her and she could not do anything! So for the first time in her life she was able to feel the same anguish as her mother when she herself was captured and Queen Marlena could not do anything to prevent it, something that she blamed herself to this day in Adora's time, the more that Adora and her brother tried to persuade her to see that she could not have done anything because she was being held hostage, the queen still blamed herself, though less than the first few days without Adora in her life.

Not knowing what to do, She-ra approached her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, winning a look of desperation from the woman, who probably also felt the same anguish as she. Then the courtyard was silent, and for the first time, they see that they are alone, and seize the moment to become their normal self again. As they did so, the shield over the castle collapsed, and Alexandra's voice could be heard.

"Erica!" The queen came running and hugged the Sister tightly, having just learned from one of the masters that Veena was captured.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After entering the palace, Erica was still in shock, remembering the moment when Hordak fled with her daughter in her arms. She, who in her transformed form although it has less force than her mother, she has the highest speed, was paralyzed when he saw Veena. She immediately wanted to run to free her from him, but she simply could not, and consequently saw Hordak flee with her daughter. She sighed willing to calm herself of the events that happened just a few hours ago, then got up and went to the window, look at the horizon. Meanwhile, Adora and Alexandra looked worried, it had been a few hours since Veena's abduction, and Erica still seemed to be in the same trance as she was in battle when She-ra put her hand on his shoulder and looked her in the eye, the despair had subsided, but it was still there as you could see in his body expression.

-"What can Hordak want with her?" -Adora whispered to Calyssa as she watched Alexandra get up and try to calm her sister again.

-"He's probably going to use it as a bargain for Mommy to give the planet to him, to have my cousin back." -Calyssa replied with concern as she watched her mother and aunt look at the horizon and talk quietly.

-"Has she ever been caught before?" -Adora asked worriedly.

-"Yes, but never in front of Aunt Erica, and usually Aunt Erica only learns that Marlena was caught days later when she is safely home.''

Now it was Adora's turn to look at the horizon, and she only turned away when she saw her future daughters approaching, staring at her with determination.

-"Let's plot a plan to bring Veena back!" -Erica announces her mother and niece.

Adora smiles. - "It got through my head, but I thought I'd give you some time to think clearly.''

-"I do not doubt that," -Alexandra added with a smile. - "I'm surprised you did not go after her by yourself."

-''Who? I? Since when do I do this? " -Adora spoke in a tone of innocence, placing a hand on her chest to emphasize the phrase, causing a fit of laughter in all of them.

-"Let's get this plan straight and get my cousin back!" -Calyssa brightened.

A few hours later, the night had fallen and they had just finished the plan when they received a message from Zoar, the eagle.

-"Your Highnesses, the spell is ready, Adora can return to her time.''

-''What? No! I have to stay, Veena needs to be rescued! " -Adora quickly said.

"-I'm sorry Adora, but you've seen more than you should and you have to go back." -Sorceress commented.

"She's right, Mom, and Veena still has us to help her, because she needs us, and probably the rebels need you and you do not know what Hordak might be planning for them!"

-''Or to Veena.'' - Adora disagrees. – ''Look, both situations involve Hordak, and I do not know how it is possible, since I do not have powers like Adora, but I feel that I am necessary to help Veena, because the rebels probably won the battle.'' - She looks at the Sorceress. - "One more day, that's all I ask. Only to get Marlena out of there and bring her home.''

The Sorceress sighs, but agrees with Adora, seeing that she feels the same as the princess.

-"Okay, one more day, but after you rescue Marlena you go to Grayskull Castle to return to the past.''

-''Thanks.''

Zoar nods and then leaves.

Adora looks at her future daughters, and sees that they were already beginning to struggle against sleep, Calyssa was practically sleeping on the sofa in her mother's office. Seeing that everyone needed rest, she told them to go to bed.

Immediately after the plans were finished, the doors of the queen's office opened, and then a man came in with brown hair, honey-colored eyes, physically built with a crown on his head. As she passed Adora and Erica he nodded respectfully with a polite smile on his face, then approached Alexandra.

\- You want help with something?

Alexandra smiled and said jokingly. -"Since you asked, I think it's just taking our daughter to bed, James. If you do not mind picking up your little girl in your arms like you did when she was little.''

The King of Eternia smiled kissed his wife and approached his daughter, taking her carefully in his arms and leading her to her rooms. Adora observed the affection he has with his wife and daughter with a smile and a distant look on his face. At this moment Alexandra looked at her mother and saw the look, being the eldest daughter of Adora, she knew very well what it meant, because both her mother and her father told her that they missed each other very much at the time of rebellion, because not all day they met and when they met, Hordak spoiled the moment with an attack, but fortunately these stones on the way, did not work to separate the two, because their love for each other was getting stronger every day and expanded even more when they won their magic medallions. A story she never tired of hearing when she was little was how they got them. But then the queen shook her head, focusing on the mission in hand to rescue her niece.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Come, Mother." Your room is in front of mine, I'll take you there, "Alexandra commented as she left her office with her mother. His sister had wished them good night and left for her own quarters.

As they passed the silent corridors of the castle, they passed a huge picture, which was Adora, Teela, Sea Hawk, and Adam whose description below the picture was written "High Kings of Eternity." This confirmed the decision his father made. It was not only her as heir to the throne, but she and her brother together! And Teela being in the picture explained why Teela was not the Sorceress of Grayskull. The thought made her giggle a little, for her brother had not told her that Teela was the Sorceress's daughter, she discovered on her own after seeing how worried the Sorceress was about Teela. Then she looked down the hall and recognized him. Knowing that it would take some time to reach the rooms Adora decided to end the silence.

-"Do you just have Calyssa as your daughter?"

-''Excuse me?''

-"Do you just have Calyssa as your daughter?" -Adora repeated the question.

Adora saw that Alexandra tried to keep her face neutral or at least calm, but Adora knew Alexandra was a bit emotional and that left Adora in alarm.

-"I'm sorry, forget the question, I see it's a touchy subject.''

-''Oh ... no, that's fine ... yes, it's a touchy subject, but I can talk about it. And answering your question, no, me and James have an older boy too.''

-''What's his name?''

-''Leonard.''

Adora smiled. -"My brother's middle name?"

-''Give me a discount, I always liked that name! ''

The two of them laughed, then they got serious again.

-''What happened?''

-"And if I tell you that even we do not know exactly what happened." We only know what we can see on the day ...''

-"Can we see the day?" -Adora repeated the last sentence.

Alexandra sighed and then spoke.

"About a year ago, James and I were summoned to a meeting in the south and when we went we took Leonard and Calyssa along on the trip ... we went by boat ... then there was a storm halfway up the turn, with thunderbolts and "She sighed again, trying to compose herself and then continued." We were sent into the cabin, and it was from this order of the captain that everything began ... "

* * *

A year before ...

-"YOUR HIGHLIGHTS ARE PROTECTED!"- Captain Stuart commanded. –''GO TO THE CABIN! WILL BE INSURE THERE!''

James took his children's hand as his wife clutched his shoulder. As they finished descending the stairs to the deck, a wave struck them and they fell to the ground, soaked they got up and the king turned his attention to his wife and said:

-"Take Leonard and Calyssa and go to the cabin!" -Meet you there!

-"Where are you going?" -The queen asks as she takes the hand of her children that her husband has released.

-"Try to help the crew in what I can." -It was the answer, then he turned to his son. -"Take care of your mother, sister, and yourself!''

-"I'm going, Dad," -Leonard said, comfortingly squeezing his mother's hand.

Satisfied with the answer, the king gave the children a hug and a kiss on the wife, then went to help the crew.

Alexandra watched her husband go, then remembered where they were and then told her children, "Come on." But before they moved, a new wave fell on the deck, separating Calyssa from her mother and brother.

\- ''Caly!'' -Leonard let go of his mother's hand and ran to his little sister.

-''Leonard!'' -The queen screamed, but then the rain only got worse and it became more difficult to control the situation.

Leonard ran to try to help his sister, but when he reached her, the prince of Eternia saw a new wave approaching and to save her he pushed her to his mother, who when it caught her, the wave hit them, knocking Leonard into the sea .

-"LEONARD! " -Alexandra shouted.

-''LEO! '' -Calyssa shouted after her mother. Her cry caught the attention of his father, who was helping one of the sailors with the mast.

-''SON!'' -The king jumped onto the deck, and was about to jump into the sea when he saw his son being pulled by a magic swirl under the water and disappearing with him.

The king turns to his wife and daughter, but as he approaches, a new wave turns the ship.

* * *

Current days...

-"We all fell into the sea after the ship turned, I only had time to put all that I could see in a shield, but Leonard ..." -The queen sighs. -"I could not save him. I remember taking Calyssa's hand, and then I fainted, I woke up at home, with you and Daddy by my side hours later.''

-"I'm sorry ..." -Adora was speechless.

-"This ... it's okay mom, as far as you, you here of the future told us, he's alive, just kept somewhere that you can not see clearly.''

-"See clearly ..." -Adora repeated. -"Wait, are you saying I have powers in my normal form?"

-''Yes, you developed near the last battle against the Horde, because it was necessary for the rebellion to be able to win.''

-''How did I get them?''

-''Well ... do you remember the crown of knowledge?''

Adora's eyes widened. -"Yes, I remember, but I ... I promised myself I would not wear that crown."

-"You had no choice, the rebellion needed it, and the crown only accepted you or She-ra, but you thought She-ra did not need more power than she already had, so ...''

-"Then I assumed the power and wisdom as Adora.''

Alexandra nodded, then realized they were already in front of her mother's room.

-''I think we should rest, tomorrow will be a long day.''

-"I have to agree with you. Good evening.''

-"Good night, Mother," -Alexandra said as she walked into her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

-''Something?'' -Solaris asked the next morning. They all decided to transform up right after breakfast.

-"No your Highness, no one made contact for ransom, or asking for anything else," -Logan reported. He as Mant-at-arms, had been in charge of keeping an eye on the controls, and being a good friend of the kings, he also knew the secret.

-"Well, I think it's time for a surprise visit for Hordak." -She-ra commented.

-"Yes, and ..." -Star-ly put a hand on her head, catching a call for telepathic help, but when she connected with her cousin she could see she was in a cell on the mountain of the snake along with ...

-"It can not be ..." -Star-ly whispered.

-"Can not be what, honey?" -Alexandra asked.

-''Leonard ... LEONARD!'' - The girl answered with despair, then turned to the family.- ''Marle... Veena is in a cell in the mountain of the serpent with Leonard!''

-"Leonard ... my, my little boy is on the mountain of the serpent? But ... I, I thought the place has been demolished, soon after Skeletor came to our side.''

-''What?'' -She-ra asked frightened.

-"Not now, you'll understand over time," -Solaris interrupted before her mother asked for more.

-"Well, now we know they've rebuilt it, and they're using it as a fortress.'' -Alexandra commented after recovering from the shock.

After reviewing the plan, Alexandra ordered. -"Time to go.''

* * *

On the mountain of the snake.

Veena was pacing back and forth, trying not to look thrilled to see her cousin, whom she had not seen since before the ship incident.

-"Are you okay?" -Leonard asked, pulling her out of his thoughts.

-"Ah, yes, I'm fine, just thinking it was here that your Majesty was in the last year."

Leonard smiled sincerely, remembering that this one in front of him was his cousin, whom he had not seen in a long time, of course, she did not know he knew the secret of his family, so she was pretending like that. He thought about telling her that he knew the secret and that she was Marlena, but stopped short, remembering where they were and who they were prisoners.

-"Have you ever tried to run away?" -Veena asked after a while.

His answer was a weak laugh.- "Yes, innumerable times, but I have no powers, and my telepathy can not get past the mountain shield.''

-"I wonder why Hordak did not ask for a ransom that year, to appear after so long." -Veena sat down.

-"Look, I understand, he tried to make me serve him, just like he did with Adora, but neither he nor his witches hoped she'd put a spell on me so no one could control me.'' -Leonard tried to keep his cool as he spoke, but the fury almost won.

-"I heard she put a protective spell on her children and grandchildren as soon as they were born, but I never thought such rumors were real." -Veena remarked, remembering the rumors surrounding her when she was a child and visiting Eternia.

-"Well, now you know it's true." -Leonard got up and went to the door of the cell. -"Do you happen to have a sword?"

-"No, I do not use a sword, but a magic stick, but I do not see how it would be useful and even if I were with him now. Hordak caught him as soon as we arrived on the mountain of the serpent.

-"That's too bad, because if we did, we could try to get out of this cage."

She was about to explain that her staff was not as strong as Grayskull's swords when she felt someone trying to telepathy with her.

-"What happened?" -Leonard could see she put both hands on her head and was worried.

After a few seconds of silence, Veena replied with a smile on her face.

"Do not worry, help is coming and it's closer than you think.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

After entering the mountain of the serpent, the small rescue group eventually met Carinie, who was extremely furious and surprised to see them.

-''YOU!''

Alexandra did not even bother answering, throwing a great deal of power at Carinie, who designed a shield around herself to protect herself and at the same time sent the same amount of energy toward Alexandra. She-ra was going to try to protect her future daughter when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning toward Solaris, the power princess watched her shake her head.

-"This battle is hers, they have a great set of accounts to do, and that comes from long before Leonard was born.''

She-ra widens her eyes, but then realizes she should not get involved. Turning back to Alexandra, she realizes that her daughter has raised the villain against the wall with his powers.

-"What do you want?" -The villain asked, refusing to accept defeat.

-"Who else would it be? My son!" -Alexandra answered in a steel voice.

-"And my daughter!" -Solaris added.

-"And why should I tell you where they are? Are not you the heroes? Find out for yourselves!''

-"You want one why? So here's one. If you do not tell us where they are right now, I'll take you to prison with my magic right now! " -Alexandra threatened.

-"You would not," -Carinie laughed.

-"Not really? " -The free hand of the current queen of Eternia began to shine, and a portal threatened to emerge.

-''OK OK OK, I SPEAK! BUT LEAVE ME OUT OF THAT PLACE! " -Carinie cried, now afraid.

-"I will not ask again, answer!"

-They are in the underground cells!

-"Luckily I remember where it is." -Alexandra sighed closing the door, then released the villain, who fell hard. When she got up, the queen approached.

-"I'll keep my promises!" -The queen then punched the villain in the face.- "That's for helping to kidnap my son and Veena." Then the queen placed her hand in front of Carinie's face and cast a spell of sleep.

-"So I assure you, you will not tell anyone we're here!" -Alexandra turns to her mother, sister, and daughter. ''-What? Why, you would have done worse, now come on, we have to get Leonard and Veena!''

She-ra and Solaris look at surprises, so they decide to let it go. They hurry when they realize that Alexandra and Star-ly are already well ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Meanwhile in one of the underground cells, Leonard and Veena tried to leave again, but they failed again.

-"We can not quit!" -Leonard said.

-"No, we can not, not alone, come ..." -Veena was interrupted in the middle of the sentence, when the door to the room where the cells were was tossed, revealing She-ra, Solaris, Star-ly, and Alexandra.

-''Veena ! Leonard! " -They all exclaim and approach the bars, which were destroyed by She-ra when she released them.

Both princes came out and hugged their mothers tightly, especially Alexandra and Leonard.

-''My son! My beautiful little boy !''

-''I'm here mother, I'm here!''

She-ra smiled at their reunion and wiped away the tears that had come down. The last time she saw such a family reunion, it was when she first came home with her brother after 19 years of being away from home.

"We have to get out of here!" Star-ly said, catching everyone's attention.

-Wow! Leonard said, looking at his sister. "So it's true, you took the form of Star-ly!

-Wait! Do you know? Why did not you tell me that in there! I would not have pretended if I'd known you knew our secret! "Veena said in bewilderment.

-"I knew it just before I disappeared. One day I saw Adam turn into He-man and I looked for Grandma, and she confirmed that this was the secret of the family, of which many speak.'' -So after looking at She-ra, he ventured to ask. -"And speaking of Grandma, how she's ... different.''

She-ra grinned as Solaris explained.

-"This is She-ra more than forty years ago Leonard, from the time of the rebellion.''

-"Ah, that explains." -Leonard smiled.

-"I hate to have to interrupt the conversation, but we have to get out of here!" -Star-ly repeated.

-"She's right, come on!" -She-ra nodded.

-"Wait, She-ra, how old are you?" -Leonard asked curiously.

-''Twenty two.''

-"Wow, that's more than forty years since you came."

-"Wait, I'm over sixty?" -She-ra asks, puzzled.

-"We can not answer." -Veena remembers.

-"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

On the outside of the Serpent Mountain.

On leaving the mountain, the group met Hordak face-to-face with several robots, new warriors (which none of the heroes present had ever seen) and old ones, such as Mantenna and Scorpia, who might have aged but agility was almost same as when they were young because of the magic of the ancient Horde.

-"That idiot Carinie might have let them escape, but that had not happened again!'' -Hordak grunted.

-"We've heard this before!" -Alexandra said, throwing several beams at the villains, who scattered across the field.

-"Such a mother, such a daughter!" -Mantenna remarked, retaliating with stalling rays from her eyes.

-"How can you? Adora was just the same on the battlefield! " -Scorpia speaks with anger and a look of disappointment on the queen.

She-ra smiles at the comment, then focuses on taking care of Hordak, seeing that his daughters and grandchildren were winning from the warriors and robots.

"You have no idea how much I waited for this rematch of that battle, She-ra!

"Oh, I suppose." She-ra said with a smile.

After a time of battle all the villains were defeated and returned to the mountain of the serpent, with Hordak talking.

"There will be a next time She-ra, and I will triumph!"

-You say that every time we fight, and I will always beat you in the next battle! You should know better than anyone else.'' -She-ra whispers to herself.

"Let's go, She-ra, let's go home." Veena put her hand on his arm.

The princess gave a sincere smile and nodded.

"Sorceress!" Veena screams, and then a portal appears, where everyone enters.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

-"I wish you could stay longer." -Solaris said as soon as they appeared in Grayskull.

-''I know, but I have to go back to my time! Rebellion needs me.'' -She-ra answered calmly, then returned to Adora, along with Veena who returned to Marlena, and so on. Then he embraced each of them, finally arriving at Alexandra.

-"I loved meeting each one of you, and I want you to know that I am proud of everyone ... even if I do not want you to have the same fate as to be the guardians of this castle.''

Everyone laughed at the comment, and Alexandra spoke.

-"Mom ... what's this? It's not like you would not see us again!'' -Adora's firstborn put her hand on her abdomen and spoke.

-"Win the war against the horde, marry and wait a while, I'll show up for you and Daddy."

Adora smiled, then turned to Marlena.

-"Thank you for helping me, I'm not sure I could find my way home if you had not found me at that market."

-"You do not have to thank Adora, actually, thank you, for taking me out of that boring meeting that my father always asks me to attend.'' -The comment made everyone laugh again.

Adora turned to the Sorceress of castle and realized that she had made that potion for her to forget about some parts of her great adventure that would be damaging to the timeline.

-"I'll forget about them, will not I?"

-''They and various other details, you will make the choices according to the time, no one should know much about the destination itself.'

-"But can I remember that I was here?"

-''Yes, after all, someone will end up questioning.''

The Sorceress handed the bottle to Adora, then she remembered something.

-"Ah, and one more thing ... the potion will take effect only after you cross the portal, and you may end up fainting, to avoid side effects.''

-"Okay, but where are you going to send me?"

-"For Grayskull of your day, Teelana will probably call your brother after seeing you.''

-"Is there a chance that I can recover my memories of what happened here?"

-"Yes, she will return after all that has been revealed to happen."

-''Thank you, Sorceress.''

-''No, thanks to you Adora.''

Adora smiled, then took the potion while the Sorceress opened a portal to Grayskull from the past.

-''Goodbye." -She speaks to everyone and entered the portal.

-"Goodbye mother." -Alexandra whispers softly after she disappears into the portal.

* * *

In the Castle of Grayskull (In the time of Adora)

-''Any news about Adora?'' -The Sorceress asked shortly after Adam left the portal. She had been contacted by Light Hope shortly after Adora disappeared into the Shadow Weaver spell, and shortly thereafter she called Adam, who agreed to go to Etheria to help the rebellion, and then try to find his sister.

-"Nothing, not a hair of hers, where is she?" -Adam looked a lot more worried about his sister than when he left earlier to look for her.

-"I'm going to try ..." -The Sorceress was interrupted in the middle of the sentence by a portal, which was opening right in the center of the throne room.

Adam, by instinct, went to get the sword, but then he stopped when he saw that his sister had left the portal.

-''Sis?!''

Adora seemed to be disoriented, and then fainted and almost fell to the ground were it not for her brother who caught her at the last minute.

-''Adora?''

The Sorceress rises from her throne and places her hand on the princess's head.

-"It's her Adam, do not worry, she just fainted because of a potion, it's erasing some of her memories.''

-''Dropping it?''

-"Locked up, that would be a better word, something tells me Adora took the potion on her own."

-"But why would she take a potion of oblivion?" -Adam asked, raising his sister in his arms.

-"I do not know, but I think you'd better take her home Adam, she can explain when she wakes up."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Upon arriving at the palace, Adam took his sister from the back seat of the attak trak and entered, surprising some guards and servants who passed him. One of the guards approached the prince asking if he needed to communicate the medical wing of the palace, but the prince said he did not need to because his sister had already been observed by the Sorceress of Grayskull, but the prince asked the guard.

-"Could you tell my parents that I came back, I went back with Adora and that we'll be in her rooms?"

-"Yes, your Majesty." -The guard bent down and headed for the throne room as Adam entered her sister's room and laid her gently on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room were the kings, Duncan, Teela, Cringer and Orko.

-"You mean Prince Adam did not take him along, because it was too dangerous?" -Teela asked, trying to sort things out.

-"Explain this story better, Cringer.'' -King Randor spoke quietly.

-"Adam and He-man went to Etheria, shortly after Adora and She-ra were caught by a Hordak witch spell, and as far as I know they are there by now." -Cringer told the whole story this time.

-"Wait, Adora? You had not mentioned that Adora had been caught in the spell.'' -Queen Marlena spoke with a little desperation in her voice.

Before Cringer could say anything to defend himself, a guard rushed into the throne room. After bowing to the kings, he said.

-"Your Majesties, Prince Adam sent me ..."

-"Has Adam come back? He is fine? And Adora? Did she come along?'' -Orko interrupted.

-"Calm Orko, let the soldier finish, please go on." -The king spoke, trying to remain calm.

-"Yes, the prince has returned, and brought the princess with him, they are in her chambers, your majesties." -The young guard continued.

-"But why in her rooms? Why can not they come here?'' -Teela commented, beginning to think they were both too lazy to go down in the throne room.

-"They do not come down because the princess is unconscious and the prince is taking care of her.''

-''WHAT?" -Both kings have risen from their thrones with this news.

-"Adam took you to the medical wing?" Duncan asked before the kings ran out.

-"He said the Sorceress of Grayskull had taken a look at her.'' -The guard informed them.

-''Thank you for letting us know.'' -The king spoke and when the queen nodded, they both rushed toward Adora's room with Duncan, Teela, Cringer, and Orko right behind.

When they reached the princess room, they found Adora lying on the bed in a deep sleep and Adam beside her holding her hand.

-''Oh Adora! '' -The queen spoke as she entered the room and went straight to her daughter with her husband.

-"What happened, boy?" -Duncan questioned, so Adam explained to everyone what the Sorceress had told him.

-"But why would she take a potion of the forgetfulness?" -The queen asked, now stroking her daughter's hair.

-"I do not know, Mother, but according to the Sorceress she had a reason to take her, but we'll have to wait for her to wake up to find out what the reason was." -Adam said.

-"Then we'll let her rest, but I do not think her mother will want to leave her side." -Randor said worriedly.

-''I will not leave. I'm going to stay on her side, she needs it now.'' -The queen decided.

Randor nodded, then turned to Duncan.

-''Man-at-arms, get in touch with the rebellion and tell them Adora is safe at home.'' - Then he remembered that Adora was not the only one caught by the spell. Turning to Adam the king asked.

-"And She-ra?" She returned too?

-"Yes, and she is in the same state as Adora, He-man said he would take her home." -Randor nodded again and finished the order for Duncan.

-"And tell them that She-ra is also at home with He-man."

-''Yes sir.'' -Duncan bows to the kings, so he, Teela and Orko leave the room.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Adora was just beginning to wake up the next morning, she opened her eyes and then had to close them, not only for clarity, but for the headache she had when she completely recovered consciousness. Trying to lessen the headache, the princess of Eternia turned to the side. Then he felt a delicate hand on her shoulder and heard someone talking to her.

-''Adora? Darling, are you awake?''

The princess recognized that voice instantly. It was Queen Marlena's! But what did her mother do there? Then after wondering, little by little, the events that stayed in her mind were returning along with many blank parts of the great adventure she had in the future.

-"Let's go, Adora, wake up." -Another voice persuaded her to wake, as she turned and opened her eyes with a little difficulty, Adora realized that the other voice belonged to Duncan, who had a small flashlight in his hand.

-"Your Highness, try to follow the lantern." -Duncan said as he checked her eyes, and then asked a few questions.

-"Do you know where you are?"

-"Apparently, I'm at the palace." -It was the short answer as the princess sat with her hand on her head.

Duncan nodded and continued with the questions.

-"Do you know who you are?"

-''Princess Adora.''

-''Adora what?''

-"Adora Leandra Glenn from Randor's House.''

-"Where were you before you got caught up in Shadow Weaver's spell?"

-"On the battlefield at Brightmoon, Hordak was leading the battle personally.

-''Who are your parents?

-''Queen Marlena and King Randor. And before you ask, yes, I have a brother named Adam.''

-''Great, the basic memories are with her.'' -Duncan said turning to the king, who was leaning against the wall looking worriedly at his daughter.

The king approached his daughter standing side by side with his wife.

-''How are you, my daughter?''

-"My head is throbbing, but I'm fine, Dad.'' -Adora answered with a sincere smile.

"The doctor and Duncan said you could feel that way when you woke up.'' -The queen spoke as she hugged her daughter.

Adora watched her parents and saw that both seemed relieved that she was awake, but they were still worried about her. -''What happened? You look worried.''

Randor sighed. -"Yesterday when you and She-ra were gone in battle, your brother and He-man went to Etheria and could not find you, but when the two returned to grayskull, you and She-ra appeared through a portal and they both passed out.'' -Randor repeated what his son had told him the afternoon before. -"Your brother came home with you unconscious in his arms and we were worried.''

-"The Sorceress said that you passed out because of a potion of oblivion you drank." -Adam concluded, entering the room with Cringer at his side. -"It's good to see you awake, my sister.

-''Adam!'' -Adora smiled at him as soon as she saw him entering the room, then released her mother and hugged her twin brother.

-"Then, why did you drink a potion of oblivion?" -He asked as he stepped out of his embrace.

"When I ... and She-ra got caught up in Shadow Weaver's spell, we were sent to the future where we learned of some things we were not supposed to know. So to avoid wreaking havoc on the timeline, I decided to forget them ... and She-ra also made the same decision.'' -Adora replied, staring at him.

-''You went to the future? And is it cool there?'' -Orko asked, entering the room and going to embrace Adora.

-"It's good to see Orko too. Adora answered with a laugh.

-''You.. can you t-tell this story to us?'' -Cringer asked.

-"I'll tell you what I can, but there will be more blank parts than the story itself.''

-"It's all right, my dear, tell us what you remember.''

-"All right, it all started when She-ra and I were caught up in the Shadow Weaver spell, and we found ourselves in a field behind some trees ...''

* * *

That same night the twins found themselves alone on one of the balconies of the palace.

-"I can not believe you went to the future!" Adam said cheerfully.

-"Not me ... especially because I had to forget about a good part of those days and ..." -Adora sighs. - ''I know it was for the sake of the timeline, but I still wish I could remember.''

-"Do not worry sis, you'll see in time. We have to live one day at a time.''

-"It's ... to live one day at a time.'' -Adora repeated, now looking at the stars.


End file.
